Spike
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Porque Spike tuvo que salir de algún lado. Y Raph tiene la respuesta.


Un pequeño one-shot para festejar el Día del Amor y la Amistad, por adelantado.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, como de costumbre.

**Spike.**

Tenía alrededor de diez años cuando lo encontré.

Fue justo cuando nos acabábamos de mudar a la vieja y olvidada estación. Era mucho más espaciosa que la antigua casa y olía mil veces mejor. Sensei dijo que cada uno podría tener su propio cuarto, incluso. Mikey se puso como loco, corriendo de un lado hacia otro, midiendo distancias y pensando en juegos. Donnie abrió más grandes sus ojos y Leo y yo intercambiamos miradas. Fue entonces cuando entendí: estaba vacía.

Nosotros no teníamos muchas cosas: un par de frazadas, una televisión en blanco y negro y una hielera algo gastada que Sensei había traído del exterior. Dos colchones, uno un poco grande y otro de menor tamaño, junto con un conjunto de platos y vasos, todos desiguales, completaban nuestras posesiones. Sensei había podido rescatar algunas de las cosas que poseía antes de la mutación, como el conjunto de armas con las que nos entrenaba y algunos libros, pero aún así el espacio disponible era demasiado.

- Hoy dormiremos aquí, hijos.- Dijo nuestro padre, acomodando los colchones en una de las orillas del lugar, lo más lejos posible de la entrada, para evitar corrientes de aire. Incluso así pasamos frío. Mikey se empeñaba en acercarse demasiado, temblando por la temperatura baja hasta que Leo lo abrazó y se quedaron dormidos los dos. Donnie estaba a mi izquierda, dejándome prácticamente sin espacio para moverme.

- Creo que necesitamos adquirir un par de cosas para nuestro nuevo hogar.- Fue la sugerencia, a la hora del desayuno. Todos asentimos, pensando que así no se vería tan grande y solo el lugar.

- Raphael y Leonardo, ustedes irán conmigo.- Continuó Sensei, mientras Donnie recogía los platos del suelo. No teníamos sillas... ni mesa.

- ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Yo quiero ir!- Mikey prácticamente rebotaba en su lugar, emocionado por ir a explorar la superficie. El exterior. Admito que a mí también me daba un poco de ansiedad.

- Calma, Michelangelo.- Una mirada era todo lo que necesita la bola de energía para callarse.- Tus hermanos irán conmigo porque son más grandes y fuertes. No puedo llevarlos a los cuatro, es mucho riesgo.

- Sí, Sensei.- La decepción se colaba en la frase pero mi hermano menor no podía más que aceptarlo.

- Partiremos al anochecer. Donatello y Michelangelo, tienen prohibido abandonar la casa.

- Sí, Sensei.

Pasamos todo el día en la guarida, como le dice Mikey, pensando en ir al mundo de los humanos por primera vez. Sí, esa fue la primera vez, que yo recuerde.

- Ojalá yo pudiera ir, bro.- Mikey no había parado de quejarse, mientras Donnie seguía escribiendo cosas en una hoja de papel.

- Y si encuentran un televisor nuevo, lo traen. Ah y una parrilla, sería bueno comer cosas calientes de vez en cuando. Hm, un tostador no estaría mal. Pensándolo bien, traigan cualquier artículo electrónico que vean.- Decía, con sus pupilas dilatándose cada vez más al pensar en los diferentes artefactos. Después de media hora ya no lo escuchaba, sólo veía moverse sus labios.

Salimos por la noche, cubriéndonos bien entre las sombras. Las clases de Sensei daban resultados al no escuchar nuestros propios pasos y ser capaces de ocultar hasta nuestra respiración. Tardamos quince minutos en salir, porque a Leo se le ocurrió entrar en pánico al subir la escalera de la alcantarilla. Dios, era tan miedoso.

Llegamos al basurero en lo que pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pilas y pilas de basura, objetos abandonados, ropa vieja y más basura se amontonaban por todas partes. El olor a comida echada a perder y a suciedad me hizo querer vomitar los primeros segundos. Te acostumbras a eso, debo decir. Leonardo miraba con asco hacia todas direcciones mientras Sensei se adentraba un poco en ese mar de cosas.

- Hijos, vengan por acá.- Nos apresuramos a seguirlo y pronto estábamos escarbando en una pila bastante grande.

- ¡Wow!- Leo se acababa de encontrar una televisión más grande que la que teníamos, en lo que aparentaba ser un estado decente. Aún no sabíamos si funcionaba pero valía la pena llevárnosla.

Minutos después encontré una silla, tenía el cojín desgastado y la pintura maltratada, pero servía. El montón de cosas que rescatamos fue creciendo un poco hasta que nuestro padre, balón en mano, nos pidió que nos detuviéramos. Era suficiente por esa noche.

Cargando las cosas lo mejor que pudimos, regresamos entre callejones hasta la entrada a la alcantarilla. Estaba oscuro y la temperatura había bajado aún más, por lo que nos apuramos a bajar y dejar las cosas ahí; tendríamos que hacer un segundo viaje porque, aunque no eran muchas, sí eran estorbosas. Así que subimos otra vez, recorriendo el callejón.

Fue cuando lo vi, junto a un hidrante, en la esquina. Era una pequeña caja de papel, maltratada en las esquinas, mojada. Íbamos pasando frente a ella cuando no pude quitarle la vista de encima y regresé uno o dos pasos. La estuve mirando como un tonto, como si de repente fuera a abrirse por sí sola, hasta que la curiosidad me ganó y terminé por agacharme a recogerla. Una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en mi corta vida.

La tomé y me enderecé, llevándola hacia mi plastrón. Luego la abrí lentamente para sorprenderme con su contenido. Era una tortuga, tan pequeña y apagada que parecía muerta. No se movía, semi-escondida en su caparazón, mientras yo movía la caja de lado a lado, lentamente. Luego la toqué sin obtener un resultado mejor. Pensé que realmente sólo era el cadáver, pero algo en mí me hacía dudarlo, así que tapé la caja y corrí para alcanzar a Leo y a mi padre.

- ¡Sensei, Sensei!- Lo llamé, deteniéndome en seco frente a él.

- ¿Qué pasó Raphael?- Preguntó, apremiándome a seguir, pues teníamos prisa.

- Encontré esto.- Dije, y estiré la caja en mis manos. Él la miró, me miró y luego la tomó, para abrirla. Leo estiraba su cuello atrás de él para observar.

- ¿Dónde la encontraste, hijo?

- Estaba abandonada, junto al hidrante.- Repuse, pensando que no me creería. Pero él sólo asintió y tomó a la tortuga entre sus manos.

- ¿Está viva?- Pregunté, después de verlo girarla suavemente, acariciando su caparazón con manos tranquilas y conocedoras.

- Tiene suerte, pero sí.- Contestó, regresándola a la caja. Leo entonces la miró, con ese gesto de preocupación típico de él.

- Tenemos que llevarla a casa, padre.- Su voz sonaba a súplica, en tanto yo volvía a abrazar la caja contra mí, apoyándolo con movimientos fervientes de cabeza. Sensei sonrió, colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de mi hermano y aceptó.

Después de regresar con todas las cosas a la guarida, les mostré a mis otros hermanos mi descubrimiento.

- Lástima que no tenemos más de esa sustancia que nos cayó a nosotros, ¡así podríamos tener un hermanito!- Recuerdo haber golpeado a Mikey en la cabeza por ese comentario.

- Está muy débil, podría morir.- Donnie acababa de arroparla, con un pedazo de tela, lo mejor que podía.

- Se pondrá bien.- Afirmé, dejándole un poco de lechuga a un lado, por si quería comer.

No comió durante un día. Después me desesperé y la tomé en mis brazos, dándole un poco de mi calor. Le empecé a hablar sobre mí y mis hermanos, lo molesto que era Mikey y lo buen padre que era Sensei, hasta que me miró con sus ojitos y su pata arañó mi mano. Poco después logré alimentarla, aunque fueran pequeñas mordidas.

- Spike.- La nombré el día que terminó por morderme el dedo. Sangró un poco pero estaba feliz de verla tan recuperada. Claro que eso no se lo diría a nadie más.

Spike pasó a ser de mi propiedad. Mis hermanos jugaban con ella y le hablaban pero cuando pasaba la novedad, Mikey se distraía o Donnie se sumergía en su propio mundo, se olvidaban de ella. Yo la alimenté, la cuidé, la aseé y le di cariño. Así que era mía. Nadie se opuso, ni habría dejado que lo hicieran.

Cinco años han pasado de eso, cinco años desde que lo encontré. Sí, Spike es macho, lo comprobé. Cinco años y puedo decir que, aunque quiero mucho a mis hermanos y a Sensei, Spike sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Espero les haya gustado.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer!


End file.
